Simplify the expression. $-7y(-2y+7)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7y}$ $ = ({-7y} \times -2y) + ({-7y} \times 7)$ $ = (14y^{2}) + (-49y)$ $ = 14y^{2} - 49y$